1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to knives and more specifically it relates to a knife system for providing efficient replacement of a knife blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Utility knives and hobby knives have been in use for years. Conventional utility knives, such as drywall knives, utilize replaceable blades that require removing a portion of the housing to replace the blade. Inexpensive utility knives utilize extendable blades that have breakable segments to allow for a sharpened segment to be exposed from the body. Hobby knives, such as X-ACTO® brand knives, utilize a blade that is mounted in an elongated cylindrical body by a knurled collar that tightens a collet that retains the blade.
A problem with conventional knives is that they are time consuming and cumbersome to replace a blade. A problem with conventional hobby knives is that they are prone to rolling off tables and other surfaces. A problem with utility knives and hobby knives is that they do not provide an independent light source for a user. Another problem with knives that use replaceable blades is that the blades become loosened over time as they are used making it difficult to be accurate.